La tienda de los Den-den Mushis
by KuroXsama
Summary: A veces la información puede ser inoportuna, y los den-den Mushis bastantes cotillas eso hace un desastre, ademas sumarle juegos de rol, maquillaje, gente desafortunada y mucha carne no ayudaba. pobre Ace el no era un voyerista y menos queria ver a su hermano en... mejor ni pensarlo y que fuera amigo de Law no queria decir que quisiera saber para que servia ese labia ZoLu KidLaw


**Título: __****La tienda de los Den-den Mushis**

**Autora: **kurokaXsama

**Rating**: M

**Beta-Reader**: NO tengo así que pido disculpas de antemano por los errores y horrores de ortografías.

**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama y todos los que tengan derecho sobre el, ademas de que no gano nada con esto mas que diversion y preguntarme desde cuando mi chaveta esta bien pero bien perdida XD_  
_

**Notas**:_ Esta historia la tenia rondando desde hace unos semanas y al fin me decido a publicarla, empezó como un escrito en el celular XD espero les guste, lo hice a homenaje de Ace por que Oda, por que lo tuvo que.. -se va llorar en un rincón- volviendo a lo que estábamos espero les guste, puede que lo moleste mucho pero no fue mi intención en un principio XD_

_solo puedo decir que casi coincide con el 14 de febrero el cual odio, (por que le chocolate es tan caro mercadotecnia eh? por que? por que no puedo consumir mi chocolate barato en esta fiesta? XD) pero es una escusa para escribir lo que subiré ese día sin mas os dejo de decir chorada ._

_esto es una excusa igual para hacer LEMON XD y practicarlo jaja ok no .-. pero su habra mucho ¬w¬ es un ZoLu y KidLaw_

**_Los dejo leer a leer ;D_**

* * *

**La tienda del los Den-den Mushis**

_Prologo _

Hay un lugar especial desde la creación de las comunicaciones de los Den-den Mushis, estos aparatos son mágicos, aunque la mayoría puedo dudar de ello, normalmente nadie percibe su presencia.

Pero existe un lugar donde esta crece sin límite se llama la tienda de Den-den Mushis, puede sonar poco original, peor se nos acabaron las ideas así os conforman con él, esta se especializa en ellos y es un disfraz perfecto para que la gente no se dé cuenta de su poder, puedes comprarlos allí y ni te imaginaras lo que ellos guardan.

Todos los Den-den Mushis son seres vivos pero si no lo sabías, caracoles en su inicio que poseen parte del carácter, vida y memoria de su dueño, por eso su cuidado debe ser importante, ellos no exigen gran cosa solo lo más básico y serán muy felices con lo poquito que les des, claro si no quieres que pase nada malo.

Tu puedes modificarlos a tu preferencia para que parezca a ti o la forma que te que guste. ¿Quieres uno que lleve tu ropa? La tienda lo tiene, ¿quieres que se parezca a la chica que te gusta? la tienda lo tiene ¿quieres uno para asuntos oficial? la tienda lo tiene ¿lo quieres para el hogar? La tienda lo tiene, en este lugar encontraras a tu mejor comunicador.

¿Quieres ser tu quien personalice el Den-den Mushi en vez de la tienda? adelante es lo mejor que podrás hacer, pero hazlo com amor si no quieres que la maldición de los cotillas se acerque a ti. Aquí va la advertencia de la que te hablo.

Puede que nunca hayan escuchado la leyenda de que la tienda de Den-den Mushis, aparece donde tú quieres y necesitas para comunicarte, pero es verdad, no te dejes engañar, no es un mito es la verdad, paro claro es preferible que la mayoría no sepa de este hecho.

Cuando tú los necesites estas aparecerán para tu confort comprador. Incluso si tu presupuesto es limitado.

Ya quieras muchos, pocos, grades, medianos o minis todos os podrás encontrar en este maravilloso sitio.

Pero hay una advertencia al tener uno como te he dicho, mi querido cliente, ahora nadie lo cree y está bien ya que la mayoría de los Den-den Mushis o son parte del gobierno o sirven simplemente en casa, así que esta regla tal vez pueda omitirse, _ojo_ pero esto no dice que debas omitirla tu mi querido pirata.

Te preguntaras de que habló, pero eso no se puede decir fácilmente, ¿sabéis porque?, porque es un contrato con este viejo dueño de tienda y estos maravillosos amiguitos.

Pero algo es seguro y que si te puedo contar, si no quites que pase lo que les paso a los Mugiwaras o a los piratas de kid o Heart, toma mi relato a conciencia, pero si por tu parte quieres creer que este anciano que os advierte es un loco y anda bien mal de la azotea allá esta tu elección.

Solo me queda por decirte que los Den-den Mushis son animalitos muy travieso aunque no lo parezca, y su sentido del humor destila mucho de su apariencia triste.

Si os portáis bien como el comodante de la segunda división de Shirohige estos te puede proporcionar información sumamente valiosa para tu flota, pero de vez muy en cuando ellos sin ninguna malicia podrían darte noticias nadas placentera.

Que es el mismo caso de Portgas D Ace.

El ha tenido que ver algo que lo horrorizo, hubiera preferido mil veces pasar por cualquier otro tormento menos de lo que había visto. Eso si te lo contare pero no en este momento.

Por eso cuida lo que quieres saber joven o señorita que a veces la información puede llevarte a la perdición mas grade y no hablo siempre de noticias respecto ha el mundo, a veces solo es tu mundo.

No intentes timar o difamar a este anciano por lo que te ha dicho a medias hasta ahora, seré viejo pero no senil a sí que ya sabrás vos si tomas mis consejos o lo ignoras.

Al fin de cuentas las consecuencias o beneficios serán tuyas, sin más me despido

Dueño y propietario de la tienda de los Den-den Mushis

* * *

El viejo no te dicho nada, ese anciano siempre es así te deja a medias, por eso no queremos contarle nada solo va con sus advertencias, y mira que de cotillas yo sé.

Perdona me presento ahora me llamo Flame Time y soy el Den-den Mushi de Ace desde que fundó su banda antes de que se uniera al viejo Shirohige, perdona me he vuelto a ir del tema…

Lo que te voy a decir es que como veo que te aburriste escuchándolo y derecho tienes yo te contare la historia de los Mugiwara y piratas de Kid o Heat.

Porque yo si os puedo contar ya que soy el que sabe y vivo la historia del que perturbo a mi buen amo Portgas D Ace.

Eso tiene que ver con el buen y dulce Monkey D Luffy hermano menor de Ace pero ya lo sabéis, de que son hermanos y todo eso, pero lo que seguro desconoces es de su relación con él ex—cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro.

Y lo apasionados que son en la cama….

Veras todo empezó cuando yo vi unas cuerdas…

* * *

**notas finales:**_bueno espero les haya gustado, las actualizaciones de esta historia variaran mucho, pero lo mas probable es que el viernes esta la continuación._

_ y puede que este capi sea aburrido pero era necesario (o eso o me intento justificar XD) y de paso hago propaganda para que se pase na leer mi otra historia ^^ que esta en proceso igual XD ** La paidologia no es para piratas... y menos para los de kid**_

**IMPORTANTE:** se me olvido mencionar que la historia es de cinco capi como máximo contando este pequeño prologo.

_nos leemos ^^ y de paso deja un review quiero saber tu opinión de esta historia incongruente XD que voy empezando así me alegras el día y haces tu buena accion del __día_

_atte:kuroXsama_


End file.
